A conventional sensor chip, as well as a blood test method in which this sensor chip is used, will now be described.
Diabetes patients must periodically measure their blood glucose, inject insulin based on this blood glucose value, and thereby keep their blood glucose at the proper level at all times. To this end, a patient collects a small amount of blood from a fingertip or the like, and measures the blood glucose from this collected blood. A sensor chip 1 (see FIG. 43) is required to measure the blood glucose.
The sensor chip 1 has a base unit 2, a sample inlet 4, a supply path (not shown), a detection electrode 4b provided to this supply path, and an air hole 4c provided at the very end of the supply path. The base unit 2 is in the form of a flat board having a substantially rectangular shape. The sample inlet 4 is provided to one of the short sides of this base unit 2, and this is where blood 3 flows in for measurement. The supply path communicates with this sample inlet 4. The detection electrode 4b is provided to this supply path. The air hole 4c is provided at the very end of the supply path.
In a blood test method in which this sensor chip 1 is used, first a puncture device 5 is brought into contact with the skin 6 of a finger 6a or the like, as shown in FIG. 44. In this state, a puncture button 5a of the puncture device 5 is depressed. Depressing the puncture button 5a punctures the finger 6a (the skin 6). After this, as shown in FIG. 45, pressure is applied around the punctured finger 6a (skin 6) to squeeze out the blood 3.
Then, as shown in FIG. 46, a measurement device 7 to which this sensor chip 1 is mounted is used to measure the blood glucose. Specifically, the sample inlet 4 of the sensor chip 1 is brought into contact with the blood 3 that was squeezed out. The blood 3 is introduced through the supply path to the detection electrode 4b. The glucose value of the blood 3 introduced to the detection electrode 4b is measured, and this result is displayed on a display component 7a. Insulin is then injected in an amount determined on the basis of this blood glucose value.
In the measurement of blood glucose, a little extra blood 3 is usually squeezed out in order to prevent measurement failure or the like that would otherwise be caused by an inadequate amount of the blood 3. As a result, surplus blood 3a is not used in measurement, and is left on the skin. The remaining surplus blood 3a should not be left that way for both hygienic and safety reasons. Thus, a tissue 8a, cotton ball (not shown), or the like must be separately readied as shown in FIG. 47, and this tissue 8a or cotton ball 8b used to wipe away the surplus blood 3a. 
Patent Literature 1, for example, is known as prior art publication information related to the invention in this application.